Languages Mafia
| image = File:Languages.png|thumb|Languages Mafia | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Shadow7 and Vommack | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 8.30.13 | winningfaction = Romance and Basque | roster = #, player #Marquessa #Dee tot #Curr3nt #Thalia (Hirkala) #Araver #Krystal #U-ta-gai #Boquise #Jay Gold #GMaster479 #Aura #Benjer3 #Golfjunkie #Mewminator #Plasmid #Segul #Barcallica | first = Golfjunkie | last = Araver, Marquessa, Segul, Boquise | mvp = Boquise | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Shadow7 and Vommack. It began on August 30, 2013 and ended in a Romance and Basque win in D10 (September 20). Game Mechanics Rules OOP: Trap>Redirect>Block>RID kill>rest Only successful kills show Posts are translated into the language that's acting. The text is also a translation link so the English text can be read. Role Description Romance: last standing (not counting Basque) French: broadcast - Je me rends!!!!! Spanish: trap (block+save) - una lengua generalizada, su naturaleza ardiente les da un montón de posibilidades de causar problemas Italian: redirect - amanti, non combattenti, faranno lieti di si piegare alla loro volontà Romanian: spy - cea mai improbabilă dintre limbile Romanice, puțin ar bănui această limbă mai puțin cunoscută că se agață de trecutul său întunecat Latin: odd nights RID kill, even nights messenger - antiqui saeculi victores militum fortitudo aptabilitasque eorum dedit eis potestatem quingentis annis Germanic: has BTSC, last standing (not counting Basque) German: RID kill Dutch: block - Welkom in Amsterdam, de thuisbasis van tulpen, windmolens en juridische wiet English: faction spy - the lowly mutt of the Germanic world, conquering through assimilation Slavic: has BTSC, last standing (not counting Basque) Russian: RID kill - В Советской России, русский тебе говорит! Polish: faction spy - Często przejęta, rzadko potężny w sobie, Polacy dobrze wiedzą, jak dostosować się do obcych rządów Ukranian: redirect Celtic: has BTSC, last standing (not counting Basque) Welsh: faction spy - y mwyaf-anghofio o daleithiau y Deyrnas Unedig, mae'n debyg Cymru'n cael ei ystyried braidd yn ôl, er ei fod yn gartref i Doctor Who Scottish Gaelic: block - sgriubha na hEireannaich, tha sinn na roghainn* Irish: RID kill - scrobha na Scuit, tá muid na fearr *Google lacks a Scottish Gaelic translator, so, I rather changed it from what the link shows, based on a mix of various internet resources for the grammar and vocabulary of Scottish Gaelic (this failure of Google is also why I switched the RID kill) Altaic: has BTSC, last standing (not counting Basque) Japanese: RID kill - ただ...奇妙な Korean: faction spy - 북쪽과 남쪽 사이의 반목으로 찢어, 한국은 탄력 대중 음악을 진정 유지하려고 Mongolian: redirect - Монголчуудын түүх бидэнд нэг зүйлийг сургасан...Чингис нэртэй эрийг хэзээ ч битгий уурлуул* *Google lacks a Mongolian translator. So I asked Barc for this. It translates to: Mongolian history has taught us one thing.... Never piss off a man named Genghis Basque: Wincon: trap all members of one random 3-member faction (backup: live till end). Knows French and Spanish, trap - Bakarti bat, hizkuntza, Frantzia eta Espainiako mugak ere-harro artean harrapaturik *aiming for Germanic Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Overall, a very good game. However, I had originally thought that it would be more successful kills during the game. But everyone fought to the last breath and it was a very well-played game. It was very entertaining to watch and thank you to everyone for participating! The MVP goes to Boquise because he was pretty on top of things, and seemed to have everything well in hand :) Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Boquise - Spanish *GMaster479 - Italian *Plasmid - Romanian *Segul - Latin *Basque - Araver Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 N10 D10 End of Game Roster #Marquessa - Ukranian #dee - Dutch - Lynched D10 #Curr3nt - Mongolian - Killed N3 by Russian #Thalia - Scottish Gaelic - Lynched D9 #Araver - Basque #Krystal - English - Lynched D6 #U-ta--gai - Russian - Lynched D4 #Boquise - Spanish #Jay - Polish - Lynched D8 #GMaster479 - Italian - Lynched D2 #Aura - Japanese - Lynched D5 #Benjer3 - Korean - Lynched D3 #Golfjunkie - Welsh - Lynched D1 #Mew - Irish - Killed N7 by German #Plasmid - Romanian - Killed N4 by German #Segul - Latin #Barcallica - German - Lynched D7 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8